Djed
Djed, meaning "backbone" in the ancient tongue, is a more-or-less universally accepted term for the primal energy in the world of Mizahar. It takes on countless forms and is responsible for the basic properties of the universe, such as identity, substance, sentience and free will. Djed is within everything that exists, though souls contain it at the highest degree of purity. It powers all known magical reactions. Because of its pivotal role in any and all magic, it is often used as a synonym for magic itself. Magic is, in fact, the art of using Djed to accomplish the impossible. Djed and magic Djed is usually the very first thing any trained wizard learns. First, they are taught the concept through a series of examples. For example, they might be shown a picture of a square; the master would then explain that this square's Djed is what makes it this square, or the idea of "squareness" combined with the idea of "this". It will help the student understand that Djed is both the source of identity ("this") and universal nature ("squareness"). Secondly, the pupil would be taught the Laws of Djed: *'Djed cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed.' The teacher might trace a line and divide the square into two triangles, showing how square Djed turned into triangular Djed. *'Some forms of Djed are purer than others.' The teacher will explain that a person's Djed is much more powerful than a square's, because the person has free will and can transform their own Djed without external pressure. *'Some transformations are irreversible.' The teacher might, at this point, burn the parchment with the square on it to better illustrate this point. Sensing Djed Since Djed is in everything, its alterations are also easily perceived. Those who practice magic, especially personal magic, are the most apt at sensing mutations in the local Djed of places, items and persons. However, even trained wizards would have trouble pinpointing the nature and purpose of the alteration unless made obvious by its visible effects. It takes a practitioner of Auristics, a discipline of personal magic, to scan Djed auras for an accurate reading. Acquiring Djed Creatures take Djed from the things they eat, and use it to compensate for the daily losses caused by physical exertion. With old age, the body's ability to absorb Djed decreases, eventually leading to death. Using Djed All magic implies transforming Djed to accomplish something. This Djed is usually released into the environment and becomes too chaotic to be collected again. In time, natural processes will turn most of it back into a nobler form, for example as plants and animals that can be eaten. World magic and divine magic use external Djed sources, but personal magic uses the wizard's own Djed. This means they lose a part of their spiritual essence upon using their powers. Wizards are taught to keep a reserve of expendable Djed for spellcasting, but if this reserve is exhausted, Djed is taken from their bodies and souls. This limits the amount of magic they can use before they have to stop and rest, or experience worse and worse symptoms as they go into overgiving. Symptoms vary depending on which discipline is being used, but include both physical and psychological trauma and can lead to death, or worse.